Harry's Propsal
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: This is a story of how I think Harry would propose to Ginny! Just warning you it might not be that great! Enjoy! ONESHOT!


Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! I hope you like it! This is dedicated to Abbiegrace because she is not only a fellow potterhead, but my only friend here! So thank you so much Abbiegrace!

Harry Potter layed in bed thinking of Ginny Weasly, his (hopefully) soon to be wife. It was 11:00 p.m. 13 hours till the proposal. Harry couldn't wait. Harry and Ginny have been dating for seven years. They were apart for 6 months because of You-Know-Who ( a.k.a. Voldemort), but after his long overdue death they got back together.

Ever Since Harry was sixteen he has had a strong bond toward Ginny. The only problem was Ron, Ginny's older brother and Harry's best friend. Ron has always been protective of his sister, being that she was the only girl in the family (other then ). In fact, Harry and Ron had a big fight after Ron found out about Harry and Ginny dating.

Harry soon fell asleep. He was having a terrible nightmare. "Ginny Weasly," Harry proposed, "Will you marry me?" "Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "Y-" She was interrupted by Ron. "What's wrong with you Ginny? No Harry she is not going to marry you!"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled angrily, "You are not in charge of me! I can marry him if I want!"

"No you can't!" Harry woke with a jolt. "Thank goodness it was a dream." He thought and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day finally came. Harry had set his alarm for 8:00. He had two hours to get ready. He jumped out of bed and went to the cupboard to get himself some cereal. He grabbed a bowl and milk. Harry ate quickly. Once he was done he raced to his room to put on his best suit.

It is 9:45. "Perfect," Harry thought. Harry lived in a small apartment 15 minutes away from the Burrow.

Harry jumped in his car with the ring in his pocket and Ginny's smile in his head. The ring was very simple, but beautiful like Ginny. It had several diamonds around the ring and one big diamond in the middle. Ginny was going to love it.

Harry pulled into the Burrows driveway. He was extremely nervous. Ron answered the door. "Hi Harry!" Ron said happily. He had no idea what Harry was about to do. "Uh- can I talk to Ginny?" Harry asked. "Of course! Ginny! Harry wants you!" Ginny game running downstairs. "Oh, hi Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek. "What do you need?"

"Oh I came to ask you a question." Harry answered awkwardly. "Ok" She said slowly. Harry got down on one knee. "Oh Harry what are you doing?"

"Ginny Weasley. Will you marry?" Harry proposed. "Oh Harry! Of course I will!" Ron looked utterly terrified."What?" Ron said. "No. Harry what's wrong with you?"

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry put on her ring. "You are not in charge of me!"

"But you're still my little sister!" "So?" Ginny asked. "So-so-so" Ron had no excuse.

"Oh so you can go and marry Hermione, your true love, and I can't marry mine?" Ron ran upstairs with no words as Mrs. Weasley came down. "What was that about? Oh hi Harry dear!" She kissed him on the cheek as well. "Good morning darling Ginny!" She kissed her on the cheek also. "Oh what is this?" She pointed at Ginny's ring. Harry felt like his stomach just turned over. Thankfully Ginny answered so he didn't have to. "Well mum, me and Harry are getting married!"

"You are?" asked. "That's spelined darling! We will have to get all the decorations and-" Harry had broken her of. "Wait. You're not mad." "Oh of course not!"

"Then how come you were mad when Bill married Flear?" Ginny asked. They were both very confused.

"Well because at first I thought that Flear was a stuck up brat, but that changed. And I know Harry will make a perfect husband for you Ginny! Which, speaking of Bill and Fleur, Fleur's pregnant! You guys are going to be Aunt and Uncle!"

"We are?" Harry and Ginny asked in usion. "Yes! I think and hope it will be a boy just because boys are easier to raise-"

"Hey! I'm right here."

"Oh well you were pretty easy, but you started following your brothers. Do you lovebirds want breakfast?"

"Sure." said Harry and Ginny together. "I am going to go check on Ron and say hi to Hermione." Harry said. "I'll go with you." Harry and Ginny walked up stairs and found Ron and Hermione sitting on Hermione's bed, talking. "Their getting married next month." Ginny whispered.

"Hi Ron and Hermione." Harry said. "Hi Harry!" Hermione answered. "He's mad and won't tell me why." Hermione said pointing at Ron. "Well he's mad that me and Harry are getting married." Ginny answered. "You are? Congrats you to!" She got up and hugged them. "When?"

"Well we haven't really thought that through yet." Ginny said looking at Harry. "We still need to discuss it. But anyway mum's making breakfast if you want any."

After their delicious breakfast, Harry asked, "Who wants to play a game of Quidditch?"

"Oh I do! That's a perfect way to congrats our engagement!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron had gotten over being mad at the new couple and decided we would play too. Hermione said, "I will be the referee, but we need one more player on Ron's team."

"I guess I will." George announced.

Each team had 50 points and Ginny and Harry had the quaffle. Ginny was close to getting in it in the hoops when suddenly Ron hit it out of her hands. "Hey!" She called after him as he sped away towards Harry. Just as Ron was bolting by Harry caught sight of the Golden Snitch. He reached as far as he could and fought right as Ron through the ball. "Yes!"

"And Harry and Ginny are the winners!" Hermione shouted. "Good game." George and Ron told Harry and Ginny. Everybody was heading inside to eat lunch. "What do you guys want? I could make something or I could buy some fast food."

"I think homemade sounds good." Hermione said. Ron, George, and Ginny shook their heads in agreement. "I'll help." Ginny motioned to the kitchen, but Harry held her back. "No Gin, its my special treat."

"Do you even know how to cook?" Ginny questioned. "Uh-"

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Let me help you, Harry."

I know it's pretty bad. Leave me some reviews of you want me to write more!


End file.
